SM110: Keeping Your Eyes on the Ball!
is the 18th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis Ash and the others are going to attempt Alola's popular sport "PokéGolf", which is played alongside Pokémon. Episode Plot A woman and her Toucannon scout the area before sneaking, but get intercepted by reporters. They want to know from her, whose name is Kahili, about the losing streak she had recently. They suspect her recent arrival to Alola is linked to her early retirement. Toucannon, nicknamed Katsuo, in anger, shouts out and knocks the reporters down. Kahili and Katsuo run off, and escape the reporters. The two walk elsewhere, and Kahili considers retiring. Suddenly, she hears Mallow, who is cheering for Kiawe and Ash in playing PokéBase. Ash, aiming for a homerun, swings the bat and hits the ball after Kiawe throws it. The ball goes off-course, and is headed towards Kahili and Katsuo. Ash warns the two about it, so Katsuo passes a golf club to Kahili, who swings the club to hit the ball. The ball's speed increases and hits the school bell, and Komala hits the ball to return it to Kiawe's Turtonator. This feat amazes the heroes, who go to Kahili. However, Katsuo flaps its wings to stop them. Kahili calms Katsuo down, and explains it is protecting her, since they were running away from some reporters recently. Professor Kukui arrives, explaining they are at the Pokémon School, and notes the woman is Kahili. Mallow realizes she is the golfer from Alola, and Sophocles mentions that he did see her name on the online news recently. The heroes introduce themselves, while Kiawe explains he is moved by Kahili's recent shot. Kahili shows them her golf club, and introduces her Toucannon, Katsuo, whom Sophocles thinks as her caddy. The heroes take a closer look at the golf clubs, noting how light they are. Sophocles walks to Kahili, and nervously asks if she could teach them to play PokéGolf. Ash is interested, as Kiawe mentions it being a sport played with Pokémon. Kahili is a bit nervous, and Kukui tells the group they shouldn't make the woman uncomfortable with requests like that. Katsuo is excited, and pushes Kahili, giving her a golf club to play with. Kahili accepts the request, and the heroes thank her, and Kukui decides to change the classes for the PokéGolf training. Later, the group arrives at the PokéGolf course, a wide plains suitable for any kind of player. Marowak spots a Diglett, who digs below. Marowak uses its bone to hit the hole, but is stopped by Katsuo, as Rotom warns they should not damage the terrain. The group goes to the first course, where Katsuo gives Kahili a golf club. Rotom is interested how can Katsuo know which golf club should she use, and is told it must be because the two have played this sport since Kahili's childhood. Kahili explains the rules are to hit the ball, so it enters the hole in the putting area, by the flag. Kahili states whoever makes the least swings to achieve that is the winner, but considers the cooperation between trainer and Pokémon the most important rule. As they are to continue, a man appears, who states they should not forget him when playing PokéGolf. Kukui asks who he is, and is told the man is a PokéGolf Caddy Guru, who spent 40 years in his career. Kahili doesn't know him, but the man boasts that in 50 years of his expertise, nobody could pass the course without his help. Rotom points out he said earlier it was 40 years, but the man ignores that, and has the group play the sport. Kahili sets the golf ball, and swings her club to hit the ball. The ball flies off, as Katsuo uses Tailwind to accelerate it. The ball flies away and enters the hole, amazing the group, even Kahili, that she managed to achieve a hole-in-one. The boys are amazed, while the girls had confidence in Kahili to achieve that. Kahili thanks them for the compliment, and the guru mentions in 60 years of his career, he was the first to think of using Tailwind to achieve the hole-in-one in this course, and everyone else is copying him. Ash goes next, but before he hits the ball, Katsuo pushes Kahili, who sees it wants of her to give Ash some tips. She shows how to hit the ball, and Ash copies that. He hits the ball, which flies upwards. To force the ball to fly away closer to the hole, Ash has Pikachu use Iron Tail. Kahili shows this is what PokéGolf is about. At the next course, Mallow asks Kahili for advice. Kahili states she should have her legs in her shoulder's length, and try to swing the club like making a circle. Mallow does that, and the ball goes in the putting area. However, Mallow starts to panic, since the ball is going off course, but Shaymin accidentally pushes it into the hole. Kahili states this unpredictability is what makes PokéGolf fun, too. The guru is not impressed, since he saw miracles like these often in 70 years of experience. However, Katsuo bites him to stop yammering. At the next course, Kiawe prepares to make a Inferno Overdrive strike. However, he takes some steps backwards, having his Marowak use Shadow Bone on the ball instead. The two are disappointed that the ball goes off course, but Kahili praises them for a good attempt, at least. Marowak repeats its move, and manages to hit the ball in the putting area, causing it to hug Kiawe in pride. In the next course, Lillie wonders if she could hit the ball, with some Exeggutor in the way, but Mallow cheers her on. Lillie closes her eyes and swings, but realizes she didn't even hit the ball. She makes more attempts, but fails. Kahili points out she's too tense, and breathe out to relieve their stress. Snowy also helps Lillie, who strokes its hair. Lillie makes another attempt, and succeeds in hitting the ball. Kahili asks of her not to forget the feeling of hitting the ball. The guru claims in 80 years of his job, he told people of this deep breathing life-hack, but gets punished by Katsuo once more. At the next course, Kahili warns Sophocles that the putting area is not a flat surface (which includes a Spinarak and some Diglett), for he needs to correct his aim for the slope. Sophocles goes to calculate his move, but Togedemaru hits the ball and rolls out, navigating the ball past a Spinarak. When encountering the Diglett, she scares them away, which lets the ball fall into the hole, a move that amazes everyone. The guru thinks there could be an easier way, since he has 90 years of experience, but gets gnawed upon by Katsuo. In the next course, Lana has Brionne emit balloons, since the ball is stuck amidst the tall grass. Brionne does that and sings, and the Pokémon dance, including Katsuo. Kahili is surprised, since she rarely sees Katsuo having fun. Kukui thinks it reflects on Kahili having fun, too, which makes her wonder if Katsuo wanted of her to play PokéGolf with the class to cheer her up. Brionne's balloons cause the golf ball to levitate, and Lana hits the ball, causing it to land in the putting area. Kahili compliments her, while Katsuo prevents the guru from spewing nonsense. In following course, Kiawe hits the ball across the Exeggutor. Lana's Brionne uses Surf, allowing Sandy to come closer to the ball to tackle it and push the ball to the putting area. Snowy emits ice, to form an icy path for Lillie to hit the ball, causing it to slide down to the putting area. The guru is impressed, and believes they could even be qualified to win the Hole 10 course. At that course, amidst the windy weather and the valley-like surroundings the guru points at the putting area, placed far up at the canyon, out of anyone's reach. The group is shocked, as the guru states that any ball that doesn't reach that area falls into the abyss of the valley. Sophocles wonders how can anyone beat this course, but the guru smiles, stating as a 99-years and 3 months Caddy PokéGolf Guru, he has to show them how to accomplish this, since he was a PokéGolf player, too. He sends the perfect club for this: Krabby. The guru takes Krabby and swings it, hitting the ball. Just as the ball goes to reach the putting area, it gets swept by the wind. Krabby is disappointed, but Rotom sees that he wanted them to show how to fail. The guru states as a 99-year 6-month old guru, he has to show them a single mistake can cost them dearly. He points at Kahili, thinking she could achieve this, though Rotom calculates her chances are extremely low. Despite this, Kahili and Katsuo accept the challenge. Kahili braces herself, and is given a golf club by Katsuo. The group tries to relieve her stress, cheering her on and reminding to have fun. Kahili thanks them, and swings the golf club, hitting the ball, which is powered-up with Katsuo's Tailwind. The wind has an impact over the ball, so Kahili grabs Katsuo by its legs. As the ball descends, Katsuo uses Beak Blast to push the ball. The ball is hit and lands directly into the hole. The group cheers, and Kahili thanks Katsuo, while the guru walks away, seeing he has nothing else left to teach on this course, even as a 99-year 9-month Caddy Golf Guru, but promises to wait them at the Hole 11. At Kukui's house, Professor Kukui and Ash watch Kahili's match. Kahili hits the ball and wins the tournament, which excites her viewers, including Mallow, Lillie, Sophocles, Lana and Kiawe. Kahili admits she felt the excitement when seeing a group of children playing PokéGolf for the first time, and was reminded of how she started out. Showing the trophy, she and Katsuo make a victory pose as she calls out to Ash and his classmates. Behind them, a vision of the guru appears, stating he'll wait them at the Hole 11, but the vision gets blown away by Katsuo. At the beach, Kukui swings the club to hit the ball to the hole. He has Braviary assist him, but Lycanroc jumps and grabs the ball, thinking they are playing a game of catch. Debuts Characters *Kahili Pokémon *Kahili's Toucannon Moves *Tailwind *Beak Blast Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Toucannon (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Professor Kukui asks which sport does everyone play in today's episode. The correct answer is the blue answer, PokéGolf. The other answers are the Poké-Ping Pong (red), PokéSoccer (green), and PokéRugby (yellow). Gallery SM110 2.png SM110 3.png SM110 4.png SM110 5.png SM110 6.png SM110 7.png SM110 8.png SM110 9.png SM110 10.png SM110 11.png SM110 12.png SM110 13.png SM110 14.png SM110 15.png SM110 16.png SM110 17.png SM110 18.png SM110 19.png SM110 20.png SM110 21.png SM110 22.png SM110 23.png SM110 24.png SM110 25.png }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four Members Category:Episodes written by Masahiro Ōkubo Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Fumihiro Ueno Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears